


A Hint of Peaches

by adrabbleness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he's trying, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kageyachi - Freeform, Kageyama doesn't get girls, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness
Summary: Yachi helps Kageyama pick out a birthday gift for his older sister. KageYachi fluff.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	A Hint of Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from writing KurooYachi for a sec to indulge in another cute rare pair- KageYachi. Ugh, these fan artists are too good LOL.

There were a few images that did not come to mind when Yachi thought about the boys in the Karasuno volleyball team.

A tall and muscular Hinata. Tanaka with luscious flowing locks. And Kageyama shopping for women’s apparel.

So she was truly shocked to see her team’s raven-haired setter window-shopping at the trendiest shopping mall in town.

Kageyema hadn’t noticed her presence, or heard her call out to him across the hall. Currently, he was too busy staring at the mannequins displayed in the storefront of a high-end retail store.

Yachi watched with curiosity as the man carefully entered the store, only to be hounded by two middle-aged women who advised him to buy various items, each item more expensive than the last.

“This is one of the hottest things this season, hun,” she heard one of them say, placing a dress in his arms.

“And this would go perfectly with that. You’d be a fool not to get it,” joined the other, stacking a purse on top of it.

Before he could even think, the two women pushed him lightly on the back towards the checkout counter, to finalize the transaction. They were no doubt working on their sales count for the month.

“Well… If this is really what girls like… I guess I have to get it…” she heard him mutter, as he reached for his wallet.

Sensing that the man was about to be scammed out of all of his pocket money, Yachi ran into the store to rescue him. She put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from the counter.

“Sorry, I think we’ll actually be looking around a bit more before making a purchase!” she stammered.

Momentarily startled by her abrupt entrance, the two clerks looked at the them, and immediately giggled.

“Oh my, you should have told us that you were purchasing something for your _girlfriend_. What a sweet young man, you are!” said one of the clerks, wagging her eyebrows at them.

Yachi blushed and hastily grabbed the items from Kageyama’s hands, placing them on the counter.

“W-we’re not a couple! E-excuse us!”

She took Kageyama’s hand and ran out of the store, trying to ignore their cooing behind them.

After they were quite a few metres away from the store, she finally dropped his hand, whirling around to glare at the man.

“Kageyama-kun! Were you really about to buy all of that?!” she demanded with huff.

He blinked rapidly at her, unfamiliar to her scolding.

“Uh, yeah, I was …They’re _professionals._ I trusted that they knew what was suitable for a woman,” he admitted.

Yachi sighed, exasperated.

“They were _obviously_ just trying to take your money, Kageyama-kun… They gave you the most expensive items in the store!” she pointed out.

His eyes widened slightly in realization.

“Now that you say it… I guess they were a bit too quick to ring me up,” he noted, frowning now.

Yachi nodded.

“Who are you shopping for anyhow?” she asked curiously.

Kageyama didn’t talk too much about himself, unless it concerned volleyball. But judging from his quiet personality, she wouldn’t be surprised if he had a secret girlfriend that he just never told anyone about.

Kageyama blushed at her question, running a hand through his hair.

“My older sister…” he said quietly.

“You have a sister?”

“Y-yeah… It’s her birthday soon and she said that I always give her the worst gifts, because I’m clueless about girls,” he mumbled, scowling.

Seeing his serious expression, Yachi chuckled. 

“W-what? What’s so funny?” Kageyama demanded.

She shook her head, wiping a tear out of her eye.

“It’s just… It’s so _you_ to try and prove her wrong,” she replied, grinning up at him.

He pouted slightly at the statement, but gave no rebuttal.

Yachi craned her neck to look at the stores nearby, smiling as her eyes landed on one store in particular. She turned back to Kageyama, who was now giving her a curious look.

“Say, Kageyama-kun… How about I do you a favour and help you pick out a proper gift?”

\--

They ended up in her favourite store, known for their selection of chic and feminine clothing, and their array of refined beauty products.

From the few anecdotes that Kageyama had given her, Yachi figured that his sister was the store’s perfect target audience.

“So what’s your sister into lately?” Yachi asked.

Kageyama fiddled through a rack of clothing, pausing as he pondered on the question.

“I think she’s really into makeup lately…” he stated, unsure.

“Hm… How about perfume?”

He nodded.

“Yeah, she likes wearing perfume. And she puts on _way_ too much whenever her boyfriend comes over,” he grumbled.

Yachi giggled, and walked towards the table of perfumes and essences.

Kageyama followed behind her slowly, a bit apprehensive. He picked up a random bottle on the table gingerly, spraying it into the air.

“Ugh… some of this stuff is way too strong for me, though…” he noted, grimacing at the scent.

Yachi hummed to herself, and scanned through the selection of perfumes. Finally she picked one up, holding it up to her face.

“I get what you mean, Kageyama-kun. But if you pick the right perfume, and put on just a little, they can be quite pleasant. Here, let me show you.”

She sprayed her wrist lightly with the bottle, and dabbed some of the perfume on her other wrist. She then brought her wrists up to pat some of the perfume on her neck. Now meeting Kageyama’s eyes, she took a step towards him and smiled.

“So how is it? Is the scent too strong for you?” she asked.

Without warning, Kageyama leaned forward so that his face was just next to her neck, and inhaled deeply to take in the smell of the perfume on her. Yachi froze immediately, turning crimson at their close proximity.

“Hmm…No, not too strong. It smells really nice on you, actually,” he replied quietly.

Kageyama took a closer step towards her, bring her hand to his face. He inhaled the scent again, closing his eyes in concentration.

“You get a hint of something fruity, too… I can’t my finger on what it is though,” he said.

She shivered at the feeling of his breath on her skin, her shoulders rising slightly.

“P-peaches…” she replied clumsily.

“Ah… Peaches,” he repeated to himself.

Much to her relief, Kageyama straightened up and finally retreated away from her, dropping her hand. He picked up one of the packaged bottles for the scent, staring at it with a rather serious expression.

“Okay, I think I’ll get it,” he decided, turning his head to give her a small smile.

“Thanks, Yachi.”

Yachi blushed at the unexpected smile, but smiled back shyly.

“You’re welcome, Kageyama-kun.”

\--

Yachi thought about Kageyama and the peach-scented perfume that night, and as she walked to the school gym for volleyball practice the next morning.

She had never really considered Kageyama in a romantic way before, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t affected by the way he looked into her eyes, smiled at her, and showed her such cute and embarrassed expressions.

It made her wish that she really _was_ his girlfriend, and that he’d bought that perfume especially for _her._

But she knew it was a pipe-dream. And it wouldn’t do her any good to address her newfound feelings for the man. She was the team’s manager after all, and she couldn’t disrupt the team’s chemistry with her own personal feelings.

Plus, it would be presumptuous of her to think that Kageyama even thought of her that way, much less _liked_ her romantically.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Hitoka!” she muttered, slapping herself lightly on the cheeks.

“Who are you talking to, Yachi?” she heard a voice call out behind her.

She whipped her head around quickly, mortified to see Kageyama standing behind her, now looking at her with slightly worry.

“K-Kageyama-kun! I was just, uh, giving myself a pep talk… What… What’s up?” she asked, trying her best to act casually.

Looking at him closer, Yachi noticed that his ears were beginning to redden.

He cleared his throat as their eyes met, and he silently held up a small gift bag to her.

“This… is for you,” he said simply.

Yachi took the bag from him and looking inside, she gave a small gasp. Inside was the same peach-scented perfume that they’d picked out together.

She lifted her widened eyes to him, only to see the embarrassed expression on his face.

“Kageyama-kun… I thought this was for your sister?” she asked.

Kageyama bit his bottom lip, as if unsure on whether or not to disclose his reasoning. But after a moment of deliberation, he spoke again.

“I… I couldn’t give it to her anymore.”

“Why not?” she prodded further.

He hesitated slightly, checking her expression.

“Because… In my mind, I already associated the scent to _you_ , Yachi…”

“M-Me?!” she blurted out.

“Yeah… It really suited you,” he admitted, blushing.

Yachi could feel her cheeks heat up at his bold confession.

“Oh…”

“Y-yeah…”

Their faces were both flushed, and they continued to give each other shy smiles, unsure of what else to say, or how to proceed.

But looking down at the bottle of perfume again, a thought suddenly popped into Yachi’s mind.

“Kageyama-kun… I’m really happy about the gift. But…”

“But?”

“What did you give your sister instead?” she asked.

“Oh, that…”

Kageyama now avoided her gaze, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well… after I decided that I couldn’t give her the perfume, I went back to the mall to get her another one. But the store we went to was closing, so I went to pick up the next best thing at a store nearby,” he explained.

The tone of his voice made Yachi suspicious now.

“What _exactly_ did you get?” she asked.

Kageyama looked into her eyes now, a sorry expression on his face.

“Eau de cologne?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Traditionally, eau de cologne is more catered to men and has a more "masculine" scent.


End file.
